Bloody Rose
by anniluvu
Summary: Allexia is faced with a horrible choice to make as she runs from her crazy ex and gets kidbnapped by tall dark and southern horrible reveiw but its pretty good..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

I could name about one million things I'd rather be doing right now and watching my twelve year old brother is not one of them. I'm stuck at home while my mother and sister watch some new soap-opera in town. I could be out myself if my demented ex-boyfriend hadn't tried to kill me. That's right folks; he went insane and tried to murder me while we were on a date. I mean, if it weren't for him I wouldn't be stuck at home watching 'Resident Evil' with my annoying little brother, Trevor.

"Can you believe that they're still trying to make another rip-off of this move?", he exclaimed.

I sighed,"No...I can't!",I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and went back to watching his dumb movie.

RING! RING! RING! I really hope that's Mom saying she's going to be home soon.

"It's for you.", Trevor handed me the phone.

"Hello.", I spoke into the phone.

"Hi, I'm not gonna waste any time sugar coating this for ya... So Listen well! You got it?", the stranger on the other side of the line rushed as he heard my voice.

Wow,"Who's speaking?", I asked politely.

"I can't tell ya that... But really just listen...Please? You are in big trouble! You have ta leave your house and get outta' town cuz' your boyfriend is back and he's coming for you. If you don't leave things may get a lil' bloody for you...",The guy exclaimed.

"Ugh! I've been through this with him already! He is not coming to kill me, Okay! It happened once... So what, he's gone and he's not coming back!", the kids at school love harassing me about the incident with my ex and it's getting old. Actually it's been old for about two years.

"Well, I was afraid you would say that.", he growled and then the line went dead. But, so did the house. The TV shut off, lights, and air leaving the house in a dark eerie silence.

Trevor grabbed my arm," Did you hear that?", he asked in a panicked whisper.

I did hear that; it sounded like the sliding glass doors downstairs being opened and shut. I looked over at Trevor and could barely make out his innocent face in the dark. I knew what was going on, Michiel, my ex, is back. I need to protect Trevor so at least one of us can grow up and be a good person not at all like my mother. "I need you to stay right here on the couch.", I whispered frantically,"I'm going to go check that out and if I'm not back in about thirty minutes go next door to Mrs. Warren and call the police. Tell them that someone broke into the house and that someone broke into the house and I went down to check it out and never came back up. You got it?!", I whispered into his ear. He gave me a weak nod.

I grabbed my cellphone and used it to light my way downstairs. I didn't need this. My mother already takes all her anger out on me. My sister hates me and Trevor has to sit back and watch it all happen. My life is one big wreck and I can't seem to stay happy for more than one day. But, Trevor is so helpless against my Mother and Sister so I have to protect him...Even if I have to die to do it. I checked everywhere downstairs and came up with nothing. Whew! Now, I just need to get to the breaker room so I can turn the lights back on.

I sat on the floor flipping every switch I could find with no success. Face it... The house is broken and now Mom is going to kill me.

"Why so sad?", A familiar voice asked from the darkness behind me.

"Michiel.", I whispered. This can't be happening; I thought he left? I thought he said that if I stayed quiet about the people that came to pick him up after he failed to murder me then he wouldn't attempt it again.

"Hey babe, It's great to...uh...have the pleasure of seeing you again. Too bad you're to scared to come over here and give me a welcome home hug.", he laughed out from the darkness.

I stood up," Well sorry! No hugs for you because you are not welcome here.", I started walking away.

He stood in front of me," No, sweetheart. You just stay right where you are so I can give a proper greeting.", His hand flew out and he pushed me sending me flying back against a wall and I let out a low cry of pain as my head hit with enough force to crack the wall. Please let Trevor stay upstairs, please let him live.

"Michiel! Please! I'll do whatever you want!", I could feel the tear rolling down my face as he walked towards me,"P-Please.", I whimpered,"P-Please, don't k-kill me.", his hands closed around my throat.

I was struggling with all my strength to get him off of me so that I could breath. My lungs were on fire and red dots were beginning to show up before my eyes. I could do nothing but stare at his pale face as I slowly started to slip away from the burning lungs. The last thing I saw was Michiel's laughing face as he took my life.

I dreamed of unicorns and people poking at me with needles all the time.. But, maybe that wasn't a dream. I don't remember my own name. All I can remember is red dots and pain. I'm so confused... So angry at myself for not remembering anything. I feel as if I should be protecting someone, But from what. So many questions and I can't answer a single one of them.

"Ah, you're up... I'm Shaya, nice to meet ya.", I shook her hand,"I've been taking care of you. You...Um...You got in a... Pretty bad fight. You got a concussion. I've been drugging you up to ease the pain.", Shaya exclaimed when she saw that I was awake.

I remember,"Trevor! W-Wheres Trevor!", Oh gosh,"Michiel... He choked me and then I passed out and now I'm here. Where am I? Did he hurt Trevor?", I screamed. I've got to get home to protect Trevor.

Shaya touched her ear," hey, she remembers.", she paused and then looked at me, " Someone will be here shortly.", Shaya turned and walked away.

A few minutes later a guy dressed fully in black who looked about seventeen...Eighteen... Maybe twenty walked in and sat down on the large desk that was across the room. Like whoa he's hot. His hair is almost golden; a mixture between blonde and brown. His eyes were a bright gold but the left one was flaked with electric blue and the left with neon green. Boy, is he built. He is just hot.

"Are you done starin' at my beautiful face?", he asked,"Hi, I'm Jason.", he got up and held out his hand and I shook it. Whoa he's tan.

I sighed," I'm Alexia... Where am I? Is my brother okay? Am I dead?", I asked frantically. I just needed to know that he was safe. That's it.

"Nice ta meet ya, Alexia.", he has one great southern accent, " Yr family is fiine. I made sure of that for ya.", Jason sighed," You however are not. Ya got a concussion. We thought ya had amnesia. Every time ya woke a lil we asked you your name and you said ya didn't remember. But, I heard your rememberin stuff. Wanna tell meh.", Jason finished off with a perfect white smile.

I decided to trust him," Michiel came back and tried to kill me! He started choking me and I passed out; but, why did he stop? Why didn't he just finish me off? I mean, that's why he came. He came to kill me so why didn't he do it."

Jason laughed," Ain't it obvious... I saved ya! I beat em' up and rescued you like a princess. Michiel is a vampire and I'm a werwolf I can take him on with no problem."

"A WHAT! You! HE! I DATED! A-are you kidding me?", I sputtered.

"No, I have no reason to. You have a right to know... I mean he tried to kill ya and all and then I saved you so I figured since you just got involved in all of this, then you should at least know what you're involved in.", Jason sighed, " Sit down and make yourself comfy. I'm gonna tell ya whats goin on right now."

I sat up against my pillows and got ready to listen, because if I'm going to get out of this... I hope I do. I'm going to need to know as much about this as I can. But maybe I want to stay. He's being nice to me; I've never had that. I think I might just wait and see. But for now I need to hear this anyway. That's all I could think before I went to sleep. I felt Jason kiss my forehead and walk off but I didn't have enough strength to sit up and say goodbye.

**THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT WRITING SO PLEASE R&R! I WONT WRITE MORE UNLESS YOU REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my readers... I understand that I have not updated in a while. This is my first real fanfic and I am not going to update unless I get reviews and I only got two... Thank you for those who did... Please hang in here because I am trying to make this interesting.

Chapter Two:

I woke up and found myself in a different room. This room was beutiful; it has blue walls and hard wood floor. It was complete with a nightstand,dresser,desk,bathroom,and walk in closet full of clothes my style and size... Go figure.

I walked over to the desk and picked up a folded peice of paper. It said that it would tell me what I needed to know. Walkingover to my bed I began to read it. When I was finished I was in complete shock. Michiel never loved me... He was sent to destroy me... I'm Jason's mate and witches are real. This is all to much to handle and frankly I do not want to understand. It sounds like something from a fairytale. Ugh, why am I always the one to be stuck in all of the weird situations. It also stated that I was one of the last purebred witches and had the power to rule all darkness.

"Hey, um... Did ya read the note I left on the desk?", Jason walked in and nodded towards the desk. I slowly shook my head yes and decided to believe him or at least bite at this ridiculous story of his.

"Yes, quite interesting. I don't want to talk about it so, can we do something else...Like eat.", I sighed with pleasure; he wasn't wearing a shirt and I kind've liked that. But, then my stomach roared signaling the point that I was STARVING! Oh how embarrasing.

Jason nodded and I followed him out the door making it a point to memerize the way around this place if I decided to leave. But, if I believe this story he told me, that means that I need to stay here and study the books on the bookshelf i my room about spells and wizardy. Oh what fun it is read a book on how to slay... Hey!

My mouth watered at the sight of gigantic buffet tables and I jumped in line and grabbed a plate to stack it with delicous unhealthey juicy fried chicken. Yeah, I love it. Once we sat down I dove into the never ending pile of chicken in front of me. It's been so long since I've had baked chicken because my mom said it was so unhealthy and that she didnt want any nasty fat in her house. My thoughts were so occupied remembering to swallow that I didn't hear Jason trying to talk to me.

I couldn't hear him until he yelled," ALEXIA! I asked you a question.", he laughed when I nearly fell out of my chair," Are you gonna study the spell books in your bedroom? It would really help you ta' be the ruler of darkness if you knew a few spells... Not that you have to be ruler.", He had two straws sticking out of his nose. That guy is so weird!

With a blush rising, I blurted," Am I your mate? Does that mean that your inlove with me and will actually never be inlove with someone else?", Jason had a blush to match mine,"Never mind; you don't have to answer."

A hand grabbed mine and electricity shot up my arm and tingled through my body," Yes, you are my mate and it does mean that, without a doubt, I will never love anyone but you. You see...", he got comfortable in his chair never letting go of my hand," When a wolf mates they mate for life and never love another. That means that I will always be in love with you.", he smiled," So don't worry; no ones gonna steal ya from me.", Jason winked. The serious guy moment is gone and the smarty pants is back. 'Yay!' I thought sarcaticly.

Gosh that electric touch is strong," Um, well if it helps... I-I kinda, maybe, just might, microscopicly like you... Just a teensy weensy little bit though." , wow I embarrased myself.

"Really, I'll keep that in mind when your'e begging for me to kiss you. I'll say I thought you only liked me a _teensy weensy little bit._", he laughed," I know what you mean though; you love me.", he handed me a map of the building and a schedule and then left. What a nice guy... Yeah right, who am I kidding? Not myself... Or am I? Whatever, you know you believe he's nice. Ugh, Why am I talking to myself inside of my head.

Later I found myself in a gym with Jason and a bunch of other people I didn't know while learning how to fight. I've got to admit I'm not that bad. I would've never thought of learning how to fight at home; although it would've helped me when my Mom beat me. As I fought I let out all my anger towards my family, Michiel, and myself.

"Whoa now!", Jason laughed," I want to keep this pretty face for you babe.", without warning I was on the ground and he was on top supporting himself with his hands," Got you.", and he was gone.

I jumped up in that moment and fought my best against him; aiming prposefuly at his face. We fought for what felt like minutes; but when we were done, with him on top again, we were the only people left in here and three hours had passed. Wow, time flies. He pecked me on the cheek and held a hand for me to grab as he got up.

HE KISSED ME! Even if it was just on my cheek; It was a KISS! My first kiss and my cheek was on fire... Not the fire I get from my mothers slap; the loving fire leaving me wanting more. When I finaly got the courage to look at him, his eyes were almost black because of enlarged pupils and his mouth was hanging open. What? Was I supose to kiss him back.

" Did you feel that?", he whispered.

I slowly nodded my head yes and walked out to eat dinner. I've had enough excersice for one day and besides I don't know if I could fight him if my body wanted to kiss him. Yepp, that would go well... Kiss, and he's probably take advantage of it and punch me square in the face. Or would he?

**TWO MONTHS LATER:**

I walked aimlessly around the mansion deep in thought. These past two months have really been something else. I practiced magic,fighting,mindreading,and acting. I hang with my new friends and Jason. I would'nt nescasarily count him as a friend because there is a little something more there. He is my BEST FRIEND and I really like him. Everytime he touches me my body catches fire and I lose all my thoughts, focusing all energy on him. The stranger thing is that he feels the smae way and we still try to be friends even though I really want to kiss him. He doesnt think I like him like that... But I do; Boy... I do! I looked up and found myself at Jasons door... Go figure. Think about him and you accidently come here. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! He said he was going take a nap.

"Hey.",he showed up at the door unexpectably,"Come in princess.", drawing the last out with his southern accent.

I walked in and sat on his couch," Thought you were gonna take a nap.", I noted how my accent as starting to sound like his a little.

Jason smiled,"I was... But, I couldnt get your pretty face outta ma' mind. So, I was just comin' out to look for ya' when I saw you stalking out my door. What were you gonna do? Watch me sleep. I could keep you more company when I'm awake and we'd both be entertained.", he finished with a devilish grin.

My blush creeped onto my face before I could cover it and I threw a sofa pillow at him. Jason took that as a sign and started a pillow fight. We had a vicous pillow war and ended up with him on top of me yet again and I could'nt resist it so I pulled him down on me and kissed him. He was frozen at first; but then his hands somehow picked me up without letting go of our kiss and I was on his bed and he was on me again. I could feel the electricity pulsing through my vains as he deepened the kiss and it wasn't gentle anymore. It was a full blown love with enough force to knock me out but I pushed back and the electricity kept growing. I was loving it and then the light bulbs poppd and went out.

"Um", Jason said clearing his throat in the darkness," Did you feel that. The elecrticity and the fire... You broke my lights with your magic.", yay! Were back to teasing.

I did a quick fix and the lights came back on," I've been practicing!", I said proudly when I saw him staring at me.

His eyes lingered on my lips," Yeah, I felt it... Amazing huh?" , I replied to his earlier question.

A blush made it's way onto his already red face," Do ya wanna be my girlfriend sweetcakes?", Oh yeah I do.

I replied by pulling him back down for another lesson in mouth to mouth.

and my clotheslay ripped at the end of his bed. I grabbed a quilt and ran to my bedroom to put some clothes on. Wow... That was something. You could feel the electricity pulsing around us like a sheild and it overwhelmed me into a near heart attack.

When done getting dressed, I made my way to the gym to figh with the boy werewolves, since they were the ones strong enough to fight me. The girls were freshly turned and were learning. I have a boyfriend.

Hands went around m waist and I knew it was him so I turned around and kissed him and he deepened the kiss.

"Hey! Not mouth to mouth here.", Leah yelled and we strted playfighting. All was good.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER:**

I lay in Jasons arms as he told me about how he had to leave for a month and that I couldn't come. I was so upset. We've been together four months and I coouldnt bare being away from him so we started sharing the master suite. I wet back to highschool and it was just coming to an end this year and I would be a senior next year.


End file.
